Spark
by Musicfreak25
Summary: Just my imagination overflowing. Please read.
1. Flare

**So this is about the third time I have uploaded this chapter. I haven't gotten any feed back so I don't know if anyone likes it or if it's any good but I keep revising it so here you go.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hello, Is this Emily Uley?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"I am with child services. I am sorry to be calling so late but you are the only relative of Calla Johnson."

"Calla, whats wrong, whats going on?" Emily asked looking back at the table of werewolves listening to her every word.

"I am sorry to inform you but Calla's mother, your sister, is being charged with child abuse and so the safety of Calla she needs to get out of Seattle."

Emily felt Sam hug her from behind. While Emily and her sister had never been close she had tried to make the relationship work because of Calla. "Of course she can stay here."

"Wonderful. I will have Calla pack her stuff and we should be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Certainly."

"Calla?"

"Hi, aunt Emily."

"Oh sweetie are you ok?"

"I will be now. Thanks for letting me stay."

Emily started to cry once she heard Calla's voice. She sounded broken, beaten.

"You are always welcome here, for as long as you need."

"I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily hung up the phone and cried into Sam's shoulder.

The other 9 people in the room just watched the women cry. They all knew who Calla was. Emily called her every Friday night but they had never met the girl, and they didn't want to, at least not under these circumstances.

"Emily...do you need help getting the room ready?" Leah asked standing up to comfort her cousin.

While things had been tense with them over the past year things had worked themselves out just before Sam and Emily's wedding and everything was good again between the cousins.

"Yeah...yeah that would be great." Emily said turning around whipping her tears.

"What do you need us to do?" Embry asked

"Well all of my stuff from my old house is at the garage for storage. We need to get it all downstairs and set up the room for Calla."

"Well I'll get my truck warmed up and we can get it done tonight." Paul said with a grin.

Everyone chimed in with agreement and how to set up the room. They may not know this girl but she was about to become part of there strange little family.

* * *

><p>Calla didn't have much to pack. Only having enough clothes to get her through the week before she had to do laundry, her art supplies, sketch book, and collection of books. Shoving them all into her backpack she climbed into the social workers car and settled in for the drive from Seattle to La Push.<p>

She was glad to be leaving this city behind. It held nothing be nightmares.

"Go ahead and sleep now Calla. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

Calla only nodded and tired to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Flicker

Here's chapter two, if I don't get a review on this I don't think I will keep going with it.

* * *

><p>Calla wasn't going to enjoy this night. Once Sarah, the social services women, and Calla had pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway Calla was bombarded with hugs, warm wishes, and pity looks. That was just from Sam and Emily when all there friends got there things got worse. Calla didn't like crowds, they weren't her thing.<p>

The moon was in just the right spot that it case erie shadows along the back yard. Calla was perched in an old oak tree at the edge of the tree line. Sam had a lot of friends, huge friends. When the sixth giant came into the small kitchen Calla excused herself to "unpack" but after she looked out the window she felt inspired, she had to draw. Quietly climbing out her window she found the perfect spot to sit.

Calla had just finished the shading on the moon when a howl ripped through the trees. Falling out of a tree isn't graceful for anyone and Calla wasn't an exception. After falling on her butt Calla just laid there for a while staring at the stars. She would have laid there longer but Calla could feel something tugging at her, she couldn't explain it. Like something was pulling her towards something else. Calla looked up to find her sketch book only to find a large paw resting on it.

Embry had just finished a wonderful evening with a lady friend when Emily called. Dinner wasn't going well and everyone had shown up even though she told them to stay away so she invited him for food. Embry never turned down food. Just as he made it to Sam and Emily's back yard Embry howled to let them know he was close when he heard a thud. Embry cleared the trees when he found a girl sprawled out on the ground. Embry was worried she was hurt but when he stepped closer he felt the world shift a bit. It wasn't a major movement but it made Embry stop in his tracks. Could this girl be the one?

Calla's eyes traveled up the leg of the monster to it's eyes. The beast just seemed to stare at her and while Calla knew she should get up and go back inside before this thing ate her she just couldn't. She felt safe around it, safer then she had in a long time.

Embry watched the girl look over him and when her eyes finally made there way up to his the world around him disappeared and nothing mattered but the girl in front of him.

"Calla? Are you out here?"

"Yeah Emily, I'm here."

"Oh good. I went to your room to check on you but you weren't there. I got worried."

"I'm sorry, the view outside my window inspired me to draw. I didn't mean to make your worry."

"Calla why don't you come back inside," Emily said stepping down from the porch and around the corner of the house "and...oh god." As Emily rounded the corner she saw a sight she hoped she would never see. Calla and a wolf almost within touching distance. "Sam...SAM! Please get out here." Emily called wearily eyeing the two before here. Calla was looking between Embry and Emily, Emily was looking between Embry and Calla and Embry was watching Calla.

"What is it...oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say. Oh. I didn't want this to happen! I wanted her not to know!"

"Know what? Emily what's going on?"

Embry whined as he watched what happening before him. He wanted to phase back and explain what was going on but this didn't feel like the right time. Sam was the best at explaining what was going on, he was good with words.

"Calla lets go inside. Once everyone gets here I will explain everything." Sam said glancing at Embry as he lead Emily and Calla back into the house.

Calla glanced back at Embry just before the door closed behind her. Embry phased grabbed his pants and made his way to the front. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
